


Ducky

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: "Did you hear that, rubber ducky? He said couples."- Justin talking to himself.Seasons: 1-5Vidder: WendyOriginally released in 2006.





	Ducky

password = ducky

  


password = ducky


End file.
